Freddy's Nightmares
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Freddy is invading the dreams of and killing other horror characters but how and why? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Freddy's Nightmares**

 **I do not own any characters**

 **Chapter 1. Jason**

Jason marched through the woods of Camp Crystal Lake. He could sense that his cursed land had once again been trespassed upon and by a familiar presence at that. Jason surveyed the campgrounds in search of this intruder but could find nothing. Jason shrugged and was about to go back into the woods when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Hey Hockey Puck!" Jason veered around to see his old enemy, Freddy Krueger standing in front of the camp entrance, smirking.

"I love what you've done with the place." He said sarcastically. "But I think it could use something else, don't ya think?"

Gripping his machete tightly, Jason stomped toward Freddy, ready to slice him into pieces.

"But what exactly does this place need?" Freddy asked himself. Then he snapped his fingers. "I got it! A nice cleansing rain."

Cold droplets began to pummel down on Jason, making him very uncomfortable. He threw the machete at Freddy in the hopes of impaling the dream demon but Freddy vanished into thin air before the machete struck it's blow and it stabbed the dirt instead. The rain was pouring now and Jason grabbed his machete and tried to leave. The ground gave way under him and Jason was forced to relive his drowning once more. He could feel the water filling up in his lungs. It was as if all of Camp Crystal Lake was flooded. Jason struggled against the current but only grew more exhausted as he began to sink to the bottom. Another familiar voice infiltrated Jason's ears, the voice of his mother.

"Where are you Jason?" It asked. "Where is my sweet little boy?"

Jason tried to answer but to no avail. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. All Jason could do was sink to the bottom and then let the ground consume him as it had done before. And just like that last time, Jason could hear Freddy's laughter and he disappeared into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Leatherface**

Bubba chased the girl into the abandoned meat packaging plant. She tried to escape into the freezer but Leatherface was hot on her tail. He ran inside the room, his chainsaw ready to eviscerate her. Inside the freezer, the girl lay dead, four sharp gashes in her stomach

Awwww. Was she yours? I guess I beat you to the punch!" The man in the red-and-green striped sweater waved his clawed hand at Bubba. Bubba became angry and rushed toward the man. He sliced the man's right arm off and sent it flying across the room. The man clutched his stump and screamed in pain.

"Not my arm! Ohhhh my arm!" Then the man looked at Bubba and smiled.

"Psych!" Bubba watched in horror as the man's arm grew back in the time span of a few seconds. He raked his blades across Bubba's stomach, causing him to reel back in agony. Enraged, Bubba revved his chainsaw and went after the man. He disappeared in a ball of fire before the chainsaw could even touch him. Saddened, Bubba grabbed one of the dead girl's feet and dragged it back home. He figured the meat would still taste good even if he didn't kill her himself. When he opened the door however, he saw his brother's corpses all over the living room. They all had slashes across their chest. Bubba cried in agony as he tried to revive his brothers to no avail.

"How sweet! A little family reunion." The clawed man was standing at the door, tapping his blades against his leg.

"But it seems you're a cut above the rest!"

Bubba fired up the chainsaw and charged toward the man but all of a sudden, the chainsaw flew out of his hands.

"I wish we could make this last longer but frankly your brain is more empty than Hockey Puck's"

Bubba could only watch helplessly as his own chainsaw was turned against him and sent flying into his stomach.

* * *

"Hey Bubba! Time for breakfast!" Chop Top shouted. "Leatherface!"

"Got off yer lazy ass and go wake your brother up." Drayton scolded.

"Fine!" Chop Top threw down his napkin and stomped up to Leatherface's room.

Bubba! You lazy son of a bit-" Chop Top couldn't believe his eyes. Laying on the bed was his brother Bubba. His own chainsaw still revving inside of him.


End file.
